


There's No Use Crying Over Spilled Blood

by Chiara Pomara (AriaHann)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaHann/pseuds/Chiara%20Pomara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she's gone and you're too late<br/>When she's gone and that's her fate<br/>Don't yell at a closed door<br/>It won't even listen to you anymore<br/>It's over for the both of you<br/>And you know it to be true. </p><p>(Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Chapter 2: MAJOR spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Use Crying Over Spilled Blood

"When do you ever learn, Peko?" Fuyuhiko sighed, looking down with a frown. Eyebrows knitted together, a solemn expression, and a serious face; it was unlike him. He was usually snarky, arrogant, mean... he was the kind who threw harsh words towards people even if he did care about them. Tough love.

 _Pretend you're a normal high school student just like everyone else. Pretend like we don't know each other before we got here. No relations whatsoever. Don't call me Young Master in public, only Kuzuryuu._ He recalled the words he told her; maybe not word for word, but they were still his words, nonetheless.

Was it really his fault she felt that way? She kept on telling him that she was merely a  _tool_. A tool, not a person, or a human being with feelings and weaknesses. Just a tool.  _A tool doesn't feel anything; not fear, pain, sadness, nothing. When a tool is damaged, it can be fixed. When a tool is destroyed, it can be replaced. A tool only exists to protect, nothing more, nothing less._ The words she uttered from time to time stung Fuyuhiko whenever he hears them, or whenever he remembers. How could she even think of herself that way? She was brainwashed by the family. Fuyuhiko doesn't need a tool. He never did. He didn't need someone to rely on. Not his family, not her. All he wanted was to stand on his own, and Peko couldn't see that. She kept on pushing that she was his tool, spouting those words whenever he protested. It hurt. He just wanted her by his side as a person, not a possession for his own benefit and use.

"Why did you have to live your life thinking that way...?" His soft voice seemed so alien to him. Bitterness tinged his words. "You... you're a human being too... You didn't have to go through all that for me, 'cause look at you now..."

His fingers clenched, hand balling up into a fist. He was mad, mad at his family for what they have done to her, mad at himself for not being able to change her view of herself and her life, angry at his situation, angry at Monobear, and angry at her, too.

He hated things about her, too.

She was kind in her own stoic way. Even when her face doesn't show much, she does show him her concern in little ways. Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko was coarse, like sandpaper. He was not used to expressing things like that. If Peko couldn't properly show him how much she cared, then Fuyuhiko was worse.

Her voice was soothing, reassuring. Her words made him braver so he can face his fears. When they were children, he would sometimes get scared. He would open up to her about his fears.

Sometimes it would be something as silly as some urban tales, or horror stories. Supernatural beings that kids were normally scared of. But Peko wasn't. That's why he looked up to her a lot; she was strong, and she didn't let anything get to her. She would be there to tell him that she'd protect him until the very end, and that he would have nothing to be afraid of.

Sometimes, he would tell her about his fears for the future. He would soon be the boss of the Yakuza. Everyone keeps on telling him he couldn't.  _What? Lead the yakuza? You're still a kid!_ They would laugh, and make fun of his face, and his stature. He grew to become rough in speech and in gestures. He hated people telling him those things, making fun of him just because they can, so he didn't let them have their chance. The moment he arrived on the island, he made it clear that he was not to be messed with. He told her these fears, and she told him that she would bring down whoever opposed him. She reassured him that he would become a fine boss of the family, the best boss the yakuza ever had. And he believed her. 

When he grew up, he gradually distanced himself from her. _I don't need tools for me to have my way in my own life. I can handle things on my own._ He felt bad about it. He wondered how Peko felt about it. She would sometimes slip, and let her sadness show. She never cried though. Never lamented about it. Unlike him. 

He hated her sometimes, because sometimes he told her to leave him alone, to go away, but she refused to leave his side.  _I need to always be with you, and be prepared._ She never let him slip past her eyesight, in fear of someone trying something funny. He kept on telling her to get off his back, but she refused to. Then she would say that she only responds to his orders. Contradiction.

Even so, deep inside he truly cared for her. How can you not learn to care for someone you have been with your whole life? This was painful for him to face. Now it's just too late. Too late to make things right between them again. No more second chances. It's all over. She was strong, but why was she not strong enough to last? 

"I didn't need a tool, Peko. I didn't need you to be my tool. I just needed you to be there for me... Why did you have to... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry!" Tears welled up in his eyes, as he pounded his fist angrily against her cabin's door. He screamed, yelled, kicked, thrashed. He let it all out. He hoped Peko would open up, to tell him that things would be all right, and there was no reason to panic, or to despair.

But that door will be opened no more.  _It's over!_ It's over, and there's nothing left! No wake, no funeral, no burial! Nothing. Not even her ashes, not even something tangible to remember her by. Only the memories they both shared, even if most of it was bittersweet.

She's dead, and she's gone; taken away to God-knows-where. All he have now was his damaged eye, forever unable to see. It was a small price to pay, for contributing to Peko's death. Oh, how he wished they were together again! He didn't even care how anymore.

He had to face the coming days on the island on his own now.

"I'm so... sorry..." He dropped to his knees, sobbing on the doorstep. People passed him by, but they all knew it would be wiser to leave him alone. He spent a great deal of time there. It was long before he was ready to go back and leave.

"I'll forever carry you in my heart, and you'll be with me until this fuckin' thing ends. I'll get us both out of here, I promise you, Peko."


End file.
